By Your Side
by Chappy Ruki Oguri
Summary: Kau selalu ada di sampingku baik suka maupun duka untuk mendukung dan mencintaiku. Dan aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. [TsubasaXsanae]
CT belongs to Yoichi K

By Your Side belongs to Chappy Ruki Oguri a.k.a Ciymii

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam yang dingin di Barcelona. Ini sudah pukul 11.45 malam namun aku masih terjaga. Aku lihat Sanae yang sudah terlelap. Aku singkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutup wajahnya. Cantik. Itu yang aku pikirkan. Senyum terbentuk di bibirku. Hari ini begitu membuatku gelisah. Sanae tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan sebelum kami menikah.

-flashback-

Aku berlari ah bukan! lebih tepatnya berjalan cepat menuju ruangan yang ibu Pinto SMS-kan kepadaku.

Tadi aku menemukan Sanae terbaring di lantai penuh darah. Kata dokter dia keguguran.

Ketika aku diberi tahu hal itu jantungku seperti mau berhenti saja. Sanae, bagaimana dengannya?

Langkah kakiku berhenti di depan ruang operasi. Di sana aku melihat Pinto dan Ibunya.

"Ah- Tsubasa!"

"Bagaimana kondisi Sanae?"

"Sedang dilakukan kuret di dalam."

Aku melihat ke pintu operasi lalu duduk dan terus berdoa. Ternyata benar, anakku-

Belum sempat aku berkutat dengan pikiranku, kudengar pintu operasi terbuka. Aku langsung berdiri dan menanyakan kepada perawat tentang kondisi Sanae.

"Kuretnya sudah selesai. Kami akan pindahkan ke ruang rawat inap segera."

"Apa aku boleh melihatnya?"

"Anda bisa melihatnya nanti setelah dipindahkan. Permisi."

Lalu tiga orang perawat keluar dari ruang operasi dengan membawa Sanae yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Aku segera mengikuti mereka hingga masuk ke ruang perawatan.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Dia masih dalam kondisi obat bius. Kemungkinan 3-6 jam baru akan sadar."

"Dia tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ya dia tidak apa-apa."

Ketiga perawat itu meninggalkan ruangan. Aku segera menuju Sanae. Aku genggam tangannya dan mencium.

"Ano Tsubasa..."

"Eh iya Ibu Pinto."

"Aku pamit dulu. Ayah Pinto baru saja menelpon dia sudah sampai rumah. Aku lupa meninggalkan kunci rumah di tetangga. Jadi aku harus pulang."

"Ah iya tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih atas bantuan Anda."

"Semoga Sanae segera pulih. Kalian yang sabar ya. Aku yakin kalian akan dapat yang lebih baik lagi."

"Terimakasih banyak."

Dan ibu Pinto berlalu.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua jam lebih aku menunggu Sanae. Sambil menunggu aku mengabarkan pada keluarga di Jepang tentang kejadian ini. Dan mereka semua langsung menghubungiku via telepon.

"Iya Ma... Sanae tidak apa-apa. Saat ini dia masih belum sadar dari operasi... Iya...Terimakasih...aku akan beri tahu lagi jika dia sudah sadar...ehm..."

Telpon dari Mama mertuaku. Selain keluarga aku juga mengabari sahabat dekat kami. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ishizaki dan Yukari.

Kini aku duduk di dekat ranjangnya. Aku genggam tangannya dan menciumnya. Ini adalah cobaan pertama di pernikahan kami. Tapi aku yakin kami bisa melewati ini semua. Dan aku yakin kami akan melewati ini semua.

Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku untuk mencium keningnya.

"I love you." Aku berbisik di telinganya. Aku genggam kembali tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian aku merasakan tangannya bergerak.

"Ah! Sanae!"

Dia mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

"Tsubasa..." Dia menyebut namaku lemah.

"Sstt...jangan bicara dulu." ucapku menenangkannya. "Aku panggilkan dokter."

.

.

.

Ketika aku kembali bersama dokter. Sanae sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Namun ia masih terbaring. Dokter langsung memeriksanya dengan cermat.

"Syukurlah dia sudah baikan. Dia bisa pulang hari ini. Aku akan minta perawat untuk melepas oksigennya."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sanae yang sepertinya bingung. Aku segera mendekat.

"Kau tadi kau pingsan. Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Tapi..." aku mulai ragu dan tidak tega mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi. "tapi kau keguguran."

Kulihat Sanae sangat terkejut mendengar berita itu. Air mata mulai keluar dari kristal coklatnya.

"Hei,tidak apa-apa." Aku memeluknya dan mencoba menenangkannya. Namun dia semakin terisak. Baru kali ini aku melihat Sanae seperti ini. Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Aku tatap wajahnya yang masih penuh dengan air mata dan aku mulai menghapusnya dengan jemariku. "Semua akan baik-baik saja." Aku tersenyum padanya. Jujur saja aku bingung apa yang harus aku katakan.

Isak tangis Sanae mulai hilang. Mungkin dia mulai tenang.

"Apa yang kau rasakan? Apa masih sakit?"

Namun dia hanya diam terbaring. Menghadap ke arah jendela. Seperti tak mau melihatku.

"Kau dengar kan tadi dokter bilang kau bisa pulang hari ini."

Masih tidak merespon. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku. Bingung harus berbuat apa. Aku tak berpengalaman jika berhubungan dengan rayu merayu sepertu ini.

Akhirnya aku berjalan di sisi tempat tidur. Sanae tak berpaling atau semacamnya. Aku menggenggam tangannya. Mata kami kini bertemu. Aku tersenyum, mendekat ke wajahnya. Mencium keningnya.

"Tsubasa..." Ia mulai bicara.

"Hm?"

"Maaf..."

"Eh?"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menjaga anak kita dengan baik..." katanya lagi dengan suara lirih. "Maaf aku terlalu ceroboh." isak tangis mulai terdengar.

Aku membelai rambutnya. "Hei...sudah kubilangkan tidak apa-apa." Aku tersenyum. "Kita bisa coba lagi." Aku mencium tangannya. "Mungkin Kami-sama ingin kita pacaran dulu. Berdua." Aku bicara apa sih. Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi kata-kata sukses membuatnya merona.

"Kita pulang sekarang ya."

"Kata dokter tidak boleh..."

"Eh?"

"Tidak boleh kalau belum tersenyum."

"Tsubasa apaan sih!" Menghadap ke depan. Salah tingkah.

"Senyum dulu."

Mata kami bertemu kembali. Dia menarik nafas dalam lalu tersenyum.

Aku mencium bibirnya. "I love you." bisikku.

.

.

.

.

Kini kami sedang di mobil. Perjalanan pulang. Keheningan terjadi sepanjang perjalanan. Sesekali aku melirik ke arahnya. Namun dia hanya melihat keluar jendela. Biasanya Sanae yang selalu berbicara banyak. Ketika dia diam begini semua terasa aneh.

"Tsubasa." Sanae membuka suara. Menoleh ke arahku.

"Hm?"

"Sudah makan?"

"Belum." jawabku. "Kau lap-"

"Sejak kapan?" tanyanya lagi mulai khawatir.

"Sejak siang tadi."

Dia langsung melihat ke arah jam digital yang ada di mobil yang menunjukkan pukul 6.03 PM

"Kenapa tidak makan? Kau bisa sakit!"

"Mana aku bisa makan jika istriku masih belum sadar dari operasi."

"Eh?" Dia menunduk. Lalu melihat lagi ke arah jendela. Diam.

"Mau makan dimana?" tanyaku.

"Terserah." katanya tanpa melihatku.

Aku menghela. "Aku mau Mc.D" kataku sambil tetap terus menghadap ke depan. Seketika itu juga dia menoleh ke arahku.

"Sejak kapan kau suka junk food?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku. Aku mengambil ponsel yang ada di depanku.

"Minta tolong pesankan. Delivery order ke rumah kita." kataku sambil menyodorkan ponsel padanya.

Dia mengambil ponsel dan mulai membuka kunci untuk menekan nomor order. "Mau pesan apa?" tanyanya.

"Terserah. Pesankan aku yang banyak. Aku lapar."

Dia mungkin sedang mengernyitkan dahi. Heran karena aku tak biasanya makan makanan cepat saji.

Aku tetap fokus menyetir ketika aku mendengarnya menyebutkan beberapa menu.

"Sudah."

"Thank you."

Keheningan menyelimuti kami lagi sampai terdengar dering ponselku yang masih digenggam Sanae.

"Eh? Ibu. Telpon." ucap Sanae. Pandanganku beralih padanya. Sanae tengah menekan tombol hijau pada panggilan itu.

"Hallo." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Iya aku sudah lumayan baikan, Bu. Ini aku dan Tsubasa sedang perjalanan pulang. Iya sudah boleh pulang. Eh, ke Barcelona?" Dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. "Iya. Hm. Baiklah. Terimakasih, Bu. Hati-hati di perjalanan. Sampai jumpa besok."

Tut.

"Kau minta ibu untuk ke Barcelona ya?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

"Ibu ingin menemui dan berada di samping menantu kesayangannya."

Dia diam. Kembali melihat ke arah jendela.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kami tiba di apartemen. Aku parkir seperti biasa dan cepat-cepat keluar dari mobil untuk membantu Sanae.

"Apa masih sakit?"

"Tidak begitu." tapi aku masih melihatnya merintih menahan sakit ketika berjalan.

"Yakin?" tanyaku semakin khawatir. Dia hanya berusaha tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu." Katanya ketika kami masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Aku menunggu Sanae di ruang TV. Beberapa saat kemudian aku mendengar bel apartemen kami berbunyi. Mungkin pesanan kami sudah datang. Dan benar. Aku segera membayar, mengucapkan terimakasih, dan kembali ke ruang TV. Kulihat Sanae juga baru keluar dari kamar. Aku melihat matanya merah. Seperti habis menangis. Namun aku tetap tersenyum. Berpura-pura tak menyadari hal itu. Aku ingin dia yang bercerita sendiri apa yang ia rasakan. Memintanya untuk tidak bersedih saat ini adalah hal yang tidak mungkin. Tidak ada calon orang tua yang tidak bersedih ketika kehilangan calon buah hatinya. Terutama jika dia adalah calon ibu seperti Sanae.

Kami duduk di sofa bersama. Makan makanan yang kami pesan.

"Kau tidak makan nasi?" tanyaku padanya yang mulai mengaduk spagetinya. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mulai memasukkan spageti ke mulutnya. Aku pun demikian memakan makananku.

Suasana diantara kami menjadi hening sesaat hingga ia buka suara

"Habis ini aku mau menyiapkan kamar untuk ibu dan Daichi."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Jangan." kataku. "Biar aku saja."

"Kau?" tanyanya sambil menoleh ke arahku dengan ekpresi meragu.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya.. kau kan tidak terbiasa."

"Tidak biasa bagaimana? Sebelum menikah denganmu aku di Sao Paulo sudah terbiasa mandiri..." jelasku. "Lagi pula aku tidak ingin kau terlalu capek." tambahku sambil memandangnya, tersenyum.

"Ya baiklah. Aku jadi bisa istirahat." ucapnya sambil mengambil french fries.

"Ya...istirahatlah yang banyak." tambahku lagi sambil mencium pucuk kepalanya. Dan kami melanjutkan makan.

.

.

.

Aku kini tengah membersihkan kamar untuk ibu dan Daichi. Entah sudah berapa kali aku terbatuk karena debu. Padahal debunya tidak begitu banyak. Mungkin benar keraguan Sanae, aku tidak terbiasa dengan ini.

"Belum selesai?"

Pandanganku beralih pada pintu kamar. Aku mendapati sosok Sanae yang telah berganti piyama di sana.

"Belum. Sebentar lagi." jawabku sambil menyapu.

"Pakai ini." katanya lagi sambil menyodorkan masker penutup hidung.

Aku segera mengambil dan memasangnya. "Terimakasih." ucapku dan mulai kulanjutkan kegiatan bersih-bersih.

"Sudah dipel?" tanyanya lagi.

"Habis ini aku pel."

"Ambil alat pel dan air yang sudah diberi pembersih lantai di kamar mandi."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aku bantu menyapu, kau yang pel lantainya biar cepat selesai."

Aku menghela nafas berat. Ini sama artinya Sanae yang akan bersih-bersih. Tapi ini sudah hampir larut.

"Ya baiklah."

Aku segera menuju kamar mandi dan mengambil semua yang dibutuhkan untuk mengepel. Saat aku kembali aku melihat semua sudah rapi. Seprei dan kurung bantal guling sudah dipasang dan ditata. Lantai tanpa dipel pun sudah terasa bersih tanpa harus dipel. AC ruangan sudah dinyalakan dan mulai terasa dingin. Aku tertegun melihat kerja Sanae yang cepat dan bersih padahal dia baru saja selesai operasi. Eh, apa yang kulakukan? Seketika itu juga pandanganku beralih ke seluruh ruangan. Mencari sosok wanita yang sudah menemani hari-hariku selama dua bulan ini. Tapi aku tak menemukannya.

Aku keluar menuju kamar tidurku. Dan syukurlah aku menemukannya yang akan membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung ketika melihatku yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar dengan ekapresi khawatir-lega.

"Kukira kau dimana." jawabku tersenyum.

"Cepat selesaikan. Aku tunggu di sini."

"Baiklah Nyonya Ozora."

Dia terkekeh geli. Aku segera menutup pintu kamar dan segera pula aku selesaikan kegiatan bersih-bersihku. Setelah itu aku segera mandi karena sangat berkeringat. Lalu aku segera bergabung dengan Sanae. Aku segera minta ia untuk lebih mendekat padaku.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Kejadian hari ini membuatku belajar banyak. Besok ibu akan datang. Setidaknya aku bisa lebih tenang saat pertandingan dua hari lagi.

I love you, Sanae.

.

.

.

.

.

Enaknya to be countined atau the end?

wkwkwkwmwmw

Muach muach dari Ciymii untuk para readers!


End file.
